five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Igneel
'Introduction' Personality 'History (Fairy Tail Manga )' 400 years ago Igneel lived alone from humans and other Dragons and didn't involve himself himself in the Dragon Civil War. Igneel, like many other Dragons, had his soul stolen from him by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left him weakened and half-dead state. At some point he met Zeref Dragneel while the latter was gathering herbs and became friends with him. He agreed to teach his little brother Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayers's Magic. At some point before meeting Zeref he fought and defeated Atlas Flame and became good friends with the latter. At first he found the little boy annoying but as the time spent Igneel grew protective of Natsu and eventually grew to see the boy as his son. Not long after he along with four other dragons, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Wiesslogia and Skiadrum, Anna Heartfillia and Zeref concocted a plan to the Eclipse Gate to send themselves and their Dragon Slayer Children, Minus Zeref, 400 years into the future. By using the Dragon Soul Technique he placed himself inside the body of his son so to create antibodies to prevent him from becoming a dragon and the other was to allow Igneel's wounded soul time to heal by absorbing Ethernano so that he could reemerge and defeat Acnologia once and for all, like the other Dragons planned to do. After arriving the future in the year X777 his son thought that the latter had abandoned them having no idea that he was inside him. He was also against of Wiesslogia and Skiadrum using Memory Control to modified their sons' Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney to appear as though they killed them, despite Igneel's initial protests at doing so. After the events of the Tower of Heaven he is visited by the dragon who raised Wendy Marvell, Grandeeny who talks about Natsu. He angrily tells her to leave while she warns him that if Natsu continues fighting as recklessly as he has, he may wind up dead. 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' At some point during or before the war Igneel was resurrected by Chitsujo to help the Alliance. 'Tenrou Arc' Igneel was warmly reunited with is Foster Son Natsu Dragneel after the battle of Tenrou Island. Natsu who had been had told by Zeref Dragneel that he Igneel did not love and he only raised because he was Zeref's friend. While Igneel admitted that this was true at first. He then told him that generally grew to love Natsu and see him as is son. Natsu now convinced that his father love him he hugged his father in joy. A few days later Igneel gave his Foster son a ride on his back and interrupted the victory ceremony for the Wizard world campaign. Much Chitsujo's annoyance and scaring some of the populace. Relationships Powers and Abilities As the teacher and foster father of the Natsu Dragneel one of the Acts Of Order Igneel is powerful fighter. During his first encounter with Fairy Tail during the Tartoros guild war. He was able to fight on par with Acnologia a being that Zeref Dragneel one of the Acts Of Chaos could not kill him. Though he was killed in the end he managed to scar him by ripping off his arm. It was also mentioned that Igneel was not at full power at the time due to his half dead state. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: As a Dragon Igneel naturally possesses a lot of Magic power. Like his Son's it is described as ranging inferno. He also has the Title of Fire Dragon King and stronger than other Fire dragons. Even Atlas Flame a dragon that is almost entirely made fire is weaker than. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): As the Fire Dragon King this his signature magic. As such he taught this to his son Natsu. He uses the magic in similar fighting style to his son but to a much stronger extent. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Dragon Soul Technique (魂竜の術 Konryū no Jutsu): Immense Durability Trivia Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Fathers Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Teacher Category:Alliance Category:Resurrected Category:Parents Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User